My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2016
08:48 hejka 10:20 Hej 10:21 Witam 10:23 ogladasz odcinek 5 11:13 hejka 11:50 hejka 11:50 Hej :d 11:50 zw 11:52 ok xd 11:58 Witam 12:01 Hej 12:02 Witam 12:02 ja sobie juz obejrzałem odcinek 5 12:07 Ja tylko fragment 12:07 Bo nie zdążyłam 12:07 Potem zobaczę do końca 12:10 jestem 12:10 z/w 12:10 hej 12:10 ok 12:11 hej 12:11 co tam porabiacie 12:12 siema 12:12 heja 12:12 hej 12:12 Kris, widziałam, że dodałeś kilka obrazów 12:12 Nazwy ok, ale proszę, pamiętaj o licencjach 12:14 Licencje dodawałem, tylko nie pamiętam czy wszędzie. 12:15 Teraz to myślę jak napisać brakujący fragment artykułu 12:15 i co włożyłaś telefon 12:15 W porządku, najważniejsze, że nazwy są dobre. Jeszcze dodawaj kategorie "grafiki z serialu" i bedzie git 12:15 Nah, lel 12:16 Artykuł bardzo fajny 12:17 Moje na razie są tam ze dwie linijki i uzupełniłem początkowe grafiki 12:19 Rozbuduj opis 12:20 Więcej szczegółów, bardziej rozbudowane zdania 12:20 Najlepiej oglądając odcinek krok po kroku dopisywać 12:23 Mam ochotę wziąć laptopa na kolana i na Smart TV sobie odcinek puścić, Szkoda że przegapiłem go jak leciał ostatnio na MiniMini , tak jest wg mnie będzie wygodniej niż skakać po kartach 12:24 Ja zawsze piszę oglądając na laptopie. Dla mnie tak najwygodniej xd 12:26 ja najchętniej poleżałbym sobie na hamaku w cieniu kwitnących czereśni 12:26 Największy Problem to to że aplikacja Dailymotion na Telewizorze ma Humory i czasem trzeba kilka razy odcinek wtłaczać aby zadziałał 12:26 włączać 12:28 jj 12:30 jestem 12:31 teraz na nowy odcinek potrzeba czekan na 2 tygodnie 12:31 Jakąś obsuwę pewnie mają 12:32 No cóż, poczekamy sobie 12:32 Przynajmniej skończę pisać odcinek 12:32 I może zrobię kolejny 12:32 A potem chciałbym zrobić jakąś galerię 12:33 Ciekawe, czy uda mi się do odcinka 7 12:34 Ciekawe co w tym odcinku Stralight nawyprawia, trochę marne te opisy Hasbro Udostępnia 12:34 *Starlight 12:35 a ja czekam za 4 eg 12:35 * na 4g 12:35 *4EG 12:35 no 12:35 Nie bedzie Eg 12:35 jak to 12:35 Tylko film w świecie mlp 12:35 Moim zdaniem bardzo dobrze 12:36 EG4 już jest zapowiedziany przecież 12:36 To będzie film mlp 12:36 To potwierdzone 12:36 To film bedzie nazywał innaczej 12:36 no przecieczesz eg to mlp 12:36 w kinach 12:36 Fajnie by było, jakby pojawiła się w nim Sunset jako kucyk 12:37 to Eg to bedzie w telewizji 12:37 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree 12:37 Tytuł filmu chyba coś mówi 12:37 Nic o tym nie wiem. Miał być film w świecie mlp, a to nie to samo 12:38 Film bedzie tylko dopiero w listopada 2017 12:38 w Kinach 12:38 Jak będzie w kinie to na to pójdę 12:38 Ludzie się będą fajnie patrzeć :^) 12:38 No taki film też ma być gdzieś w 2017 roku, EQ4 ma być gdzieś na przełomie Września i Października 12:38 br 12:38 na jesień 12:39 Jak MLP będzie w kinach to uderzę do Heliosa (bo mają barek i można kupione w nim napoje wnosić) 12:39 smutno się czuje 12:39 najgorsze że nie wiem dla czego 12:40 Nie dbam o to, nie zamierzam oglądać eg xd Ale na ten film to z chęcią pójdę 12:40 Gdy Ci smutno, gdy Ci źle, weź Lagunę i przejedź się 12:41 mi sie nudzi 12:42 to pobaw się ze zwierzątkiem 12:42 Gdybym ja nie obejrzał EG to bym prawdopodobnie nie miał ulubionej postaci. Za nim się pojawiło EG: RR nie miałem jej 12:42 zwierzątkiem mam na dworze 12:42 podobno głaskanie kota zmniejsza stres o 70% 12:43 Mam 4 koty ;-; 280% mniej stresu 12:43 Ja mam 5 i skutek jest odwrotny 12:43 offline 02:31 Nadal czekam :^) 02:31 Zaraz chyba będę szła 02:31 Ja się zastanawiam jaki sobie odcinek dzisiaj obejżeć 02:33 ja nie wiem czy nie pojde zrobić budyn albo kisiel 02:33 Ja ide 02:34 do pa o/ 02:36 ja z/w 02:36 ide sobie zrobić budyn 03:02 jj 03:32 Hej ^^ 03:34 online 03:37 Witam 03:46 z/w 04:17 jj 04:38 Witam 04:38 hejka 04:38 nudzimi mi cały dzien 04:38 *nudzi 04:38 i siedzie sobie GGCzat 04:39 to se obejżyj dynamo 04:40 nie 04:40 gramy w coś 04:41 co 04:42 no gramy 04:42 2 pytania ,skojarzenia ,historię 04:42 ostatnią literę 04:42 ostania litere 04:43 ok 04:43 to zaczynasz 04:43 Bajki 04:43 igła 04:43 Agnieszka 04:43 agrawka 04:43 arbuz 04:44 zupa 04:44 administrator 04:45 rak 04:46 Kuba 04:46 akwedukt 04:46 Tata 04:46 akordeon 04:47 niania 04:47 Achajowie 04:47 Edmundowie 04:48 ekranizacji 04:48 Iran 04:48 nurek 04:49 kapusta 04:49 Ambroży 04:49 York 04:49 kompania 04:49 co 04:50 co 04:50 hejka 04:50 tak mysłem czy jest takie słowo 04:50 witam 04:50 hej 04:51 grasz z nami ? 04:51 kampania 04:51 a kompania jest takie słowo 04:52 a w co gracie > 04:52 ostani litera 04:52 *ostatnia 04:52 ostatnia litera 04:53 aha 04:53 to grasz ? 04:53 yak 04:53 tak 04:54 to odnowa ,zaczynaj 04:54 ja z/w 04:54 ok 04:54 Ponyville 04:54 epizod 04:55 drzewo 04:55 owoce 04:56 jj 04:56 Edzia 04:56 anarchia 04:57 alkohol 04:57 zw 04:57 ok 04:58 likier 04:58 rak 04:59 kot 04:59 taca 05:01 antena 05:01 azotyn 05:01 neon 05:02 nikiel 05:02 lalka 05:03 arka 05:03 adrian 05:04 nagar 05:04 rolki 05:04 igła 05:05 agregat 05:05 trąba 05:06 Abecadło 05:06 ja spadam narka o/ 05:06 narka 05:06 ide sobie zjesc (spam) 05:06 smacznego 05:07 to ty miałeś iść a nie Kris :) 05:27 hejka 05:28 Hej 05:28 co tam 05:29 ja idę narka 05:30 Nic xd 05:32 Zw 05:49 jj 06:27 Jaka tu cisza ? 06:31 hej 06:31 sorki, piszę odcinek i zapomniałam o czacie 06:39 Ja tam myślę na tym co ja robię, co dodać, czy aby czasem z grafikami nie przesadzam, pisać oglądając pewnie jutro będę 06:41 hmm, ten artykuł to Kuce w wielkim mieście? 06:42 Witam 06:42 hej 06:42 Jak dla mnie fajny, grafiki w sam raz 06:42 Tylko przydałoby się go trochę urozmaicić 06:43 A ja już prawie skończyłam Detektyw Rarity 06:43 I chyba zabieram się za następny 06:43 Jutro na spokojnie oglądając to zrobię, 06:43 który następny ? 06:45 jeszcze nie wiem, może Hooffieldowie-McColtsi 06:46 Nie, chyba lepiej Kopę Lat 06:46 Kopę lat jest taki przyjemniejszy do opisania 06:47 O nieeee xd Już prawie napisałam odcinek, a tu mi się zacięło 06:47 i się nie zapisało 06:47 W pamięci przeglądarki powinno jeszcze to być 06:48 siedzę na incognito xd więc słabo 06:48 No to tego nie problem 06:49 no to problem (autokorekta w przeglądarce jakaś się pojawiła) 06:50 No cóż, napiszę jeszcze raz. Ja to mam szczęście, już myślałam, że to dzisiaj skończę 06:50 Tak to się zadarza 06:51 Mogłam zapisać przynajmniej część, miałabym dwa razy mniej pracy 06:52 Tym razem muszę być ostrożniejsza ;-; 06:53 Ja zapisuje każdą linijkę tekstu, każde dodaniegrafiki 06:53 oddzielnie, dla bezpieczeństwa 06:54 ja zawsze piszę tyle ile dam radę i zapisuję wszystko na raz 06:54 a potem mam problem, jak się nie zapisze :^) 06:55 Częste zapisywanie też ragę użytkownika szybciej podniesie 06:55 prawda, ale z drugiej strony to trochę niewygodne 06:57 Ja tak odruchowo robię 06:59 ja spdam narka 06:59 o/ 07:00 ok o/ 07:00 no nie zgadniecie 07:00 znowu mi się nie zapisało 07:00 why 07:01 dbr, chyba na dzisiaj zostawię to pisanie :') 07:02 rób sobie też kopię w Wordzie 07:02 dobry pomysł 07:07 gdyby wikia obsługiwała znaczniki HTML to podsunął bym CI pewien patent na robienia kopi którą potem mozna szybko wrzucić 07:09 dam radę 07:09 strasznie mi zależy, żeby to skończyć 07:10 Ja tam swoje też muszę skończyć bo już tydzień będzie jak nad tym siedzę 07:12 Wiesz, masz jeszcze czas. Ja też bardzo długo piszę te opisy. 07:18 Czasu jeszcze mam, po ilu rezerwacja wygasa ? 07:19 możesz zmienić datę, jeśli potrzebujesz więcej niż dwa tygodnie 07:20 np po dwóch tygodniach zmieniasz datę i masz kolejne dwa 07:20 byle na stronie były jakieś zmiany 07:21 Ciekawe czy ta nazwa ma związek ze znaczeniem słowa mer "Merowie Metody" 07:22 Merowie Metody? A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? 07:23 Mer = Burmistrz (np. Francja, Rosja, Kanada) 07:23 od 3 dni nic tam nie ruszyłem , nie maiłem weny i czasu 07:24 Bywa, dasz radę 07:24 Jak mówiłam, masz jeszcze trochę czasu. A w razie potrzeby, po prostu zmień datę w szablonie 07:26 Data to nie problem 07:28 Ciekawe czy Seria 6 będzie wyemitowana w Ameryce w Całości czy ją podzielą 07:28 Ok, skończyłam 07:28 Teraz dodam pozostałe pliki i cytaty 07:28 No i będzie git 07:29 Mam nadzieję, że się zapisze... W razie czego zapisałam sobie na kompie xd 07:32 Ok, ja muszę iść. Pa o/ 07:33 pa 08:09 hej 08:09 Szczęść Boże. 08:23 Zw 08:53 Ave 2016 04 17